


Wanna play, little girl?

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Afterparty, F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Red Carpet, Sex, Smut, fanfics, master Tim is ever so damn hot, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Take me I'm yours





	Wanna play, little girl?

**Author's Note:**

> At an afterparty things get heated and only Tim Curry can provide your release...

You and Tim attended an afterparty for a movie release of some of his friends. He hadn't been to many of these gatherings lately, but this one he really looked forward to, and he was in a real good mood all day. Maybe because he hadn't seen his friends for some time or because it was the first time you went with him.

The limo pulled in to the event and dropped you off in the middle of the chaos of people and all the commotion took you by surprise and you squeezed Tim's hand extra hard as you were about to exit the car. Large crowds was not your thing.

"It's okay, my love" he assured "it's gonna be a bit crazy out there, but I'm here all the time, ok?"

You nodded. Not knowing how or what to reply.

You could see the flashes of cameras and hear the fuss outside of reporters, photographers and random people queuing to get a glimps of their favorite star making an appearance.  
Tim never let go of your hand when he exited the car and as soon as you both had stepped out flashes went off and made you a bit cautious.  
He squeezed your hand to calm you while he smiled casually at the photographers.  
This was a totally new experience for you and you didn't know where to look or how to react.  
A man with a headset and a clipboard came up to Tim and asked if he wouldn't mind following him, cause he had some interviews to do and some people to meet.

Tim gave you a look that seemed to say "Are you ready for this?"  
You smiled to hide how nervous you felt and followed him along the red carpet towards the hotel where the party would take place.

The man with the headset asked you to step aside so Tim could do his interviews and it threw you off guard and made you very uneasy. Tim noticed that and asked him to follow you to the entrance so you didn't have to be out there in the chaos and to wait for him. Not once letting go of your hand.

Safeguarded from all the action you stood and watched as Tim moved his way forward, one interview after another, shaking peoples hands and signing stuff that was handed to him. It strucked you in the mids of it all that this was part of his job, he was working and it turned you on to see him with such confident. You could tell he had done this a thousand times before cause all the attention didn't bother him.  
You knew he took his work very serious and always tried his best to greet people with respect and to have a positive attitude, but he gave away little subtle signals that he was distracted and engrossed in thought, you saw it right away, but he kept his facade. As he talked to the last reporter his eyes wandered off and found yours in the sea of people.  
He continued talking as he nodded discretely towards you making your stomach warm and fuzzy.

About 15 minutes later he was done and he found you standing by a big curtain clad wall with a glass of champagne, looking not as freaked out as in the beginning, but still, people were moving about, shouting and things were hectic. This was not something you were used to.  
He reached for you and grinned happily when he embraced you.

"Wow" you said in disbelief "is it always like this?"  
"Just a day at the office" he joked and placed his arm around your hip.

A couple of hours went by and you had started to unwind, if it was the champagne or Tim and his special way of relaxing you, you couldn't say, but you really enjoyed this. And the fact that people kept coming up to Tim, shaking his hand and wanting to exchange words made you a little haughty and proud, cause he was the most gorgeous man in the room and he was yours.  
At times he'd squeeze you to him and smile. Knowing full well that you were his too and he felt just as haughty and proud to have you by his side.

Without realising it, you both had begun an intriguing foreplay session in plain sight.

Tim spotted some friends by the seating areas where several big couches had been arranged in half circles. So he took your hand and guided you through the maze of people, tables and ballons strewn about on the floor. Girls in skimpy outfits ran around as a general teas and enticement, flirting with the men and playing around.  
Stroboscopes colored the room blue and purple as the dj blared music from nostalgic times. 

He sat so close to you, having his hand a bit too far up your lap, gently caressing you while he talked to his friends. Sometimes he'd squeeze your thigh, making you inhale sharply as a feeling of electricity shot through your body. He'd continued talking and pretended like nothing happened. He knew what affect he had on you. He knew how he made you feel and he loved having that power over you, it was something you settled early in your relationship and it was something you needed.  
If he could he would've taken you right there and then on the big couch with the velvet pillows, but you both had to restrain yourself, as you kept playing this game that wasn't visible to anyone else, but obvious to you.

You left him to use the ladies room and when you got back a woman with the deepest cleavage you had ever seen had taken your place beside Tim on the couch. Tim had a glass in his hand and looked very relaxed. The woman obviously wanted to be more important to him than she was and kept laughing and touching him, he just smiled politely and kept on talking.  
You caught each others eyes from across the room as you entered the bar and both of you held your gaze for several seconds and smiled at the same time. The woman kept talking, not realising Tim wasn't even paying her any attention anymore.

He greeted you with a kiss on the cheek as you came back and placed his hand on your butt, caressing it slowly. Making you bite your lips to stop you from giggling out loud.  
The woman stopped talking and did her best trying to hide her disappointment when she realised she wasn't the One.

"This is my girl" Tim said proudly and smiled.  
"Hello" you almost confirmed, like you were talking to a child or a less intelligent human.  
"Oh, charmed I'm sure" she said, pursing her lips.

There was an awkward silence from her part and she didn't know how to go on as both you and Tim just sat there, grinning stupidly. She quickly excused herself.

Tim inhaled and turned to you, pressing your body close to his. His face was so alive and lit up, almost beaming and he looked incredible sexy in his suit and tie, making your heart pound in your chest. It took every effort not to rip his shirt open and straddle him on the confetti filled couch.

He leaned into you and gave you a slow kiss on the neck. He lingered on your sweet spot and whispered "Do you know what I'd like to do with you?".  
"Tell me" you whispered back and squeezed his biceps, causing his suit jacket to wrinkle in your fists.  
Tim licked his lips and peered across the room. And for anyone who might have watched the two of you it just looked like he leaned in closer to tell you something mundane over the general noise in the room.  
He said "I wanna take you home, and I wanna spray your whole body with whipped cream and then I wanna lick you clean."

Hearing Tim say those things made your heart go crazy and you actually had to place the back of your hand on your face, cause it felt like it was on fire.  
He sat back and gave you a big casual smile, like he just had told you about his plans for the weekend or that he bought himself a new cell phone.

You both smiled knowingly, looking at eachother for several seconds, he placed his hand on your cheek and rubbed it with the pad of is thumb and the whole room seemed to fade as he held you, he was so beautiful and so perfect and you feared you would litteraly succumb to the intensity of your own feelings if you didn't hold on to him tight.  
He made your knees buckle.  
You were intoxicated by him and everything about him and damn... he smelled so good.  
You wanted to wrap youself around him and never let go. You needed him under your skin.  
Just as you were about to speak an old buddy of Tim flopped down beside him, forcing you and Tim to come back to reality and making Tim move back to allow for a more pleasent conversation.  
Not wanting to talk to this particular friend, you saw this as a sign and excused yourself and to go to the bar. You got up infront of him.

"Do you want anything, baby?" You asked, placing your hand under his chin and caressing his lower lip with the pad of your thumb.

Tim nibbled your thumb and his eyes narrowed as he grabbed your hand.  
"Not now, kiddo" 

He gave your ass a quick pat.  
From your spot by the bar you could see Tim checking you out, his eyes undressing you, but you pretended not to notice as you deliberately arched your back slightly to highlight your butt and placing one hand on your chest and slowly ran it over your skin. Teasing him as you waited for your drink.

And as soon as you got it, you looked right in Tim's eyes, raised the glass a little as if you toasted and without saying it with words your look said it all and you motioned to Tim that you were headed upstairs...

Next to the janitors closet behind a big statue was where he had follow you, he saw the lust bubbling in your eyes and he grinned when he said:

"Do you wanna play, little girl?"

You had teased each other all night and you couldn't stand the feeling of longing and yearning building up and you needed a fast release. You moaned and lunged yourself at him, almost making him fall backwards. Your lips crashed on to each other's, locked in a battle for dominance. He chuckled darkly as your hands fisted his hair, messing it up and jerking his body close to yours. 

"I've been checking you out all night" he confessed getting into character as this evenings 'casual hook-up'. "I've fantasised about your breast since the moment I saw you in the bar...and what it would be like to fuck you..."

Tim had the ability to turn you on by simply speaking and his dirty talk made you light headed.  
You tugged desperately at his jacket, wanting it off so he wasn't so restrained and undid his pants, making them fall down and pool around his ankles.

"Tim I need you, like right now. "I cant wait any longer"

He laughed softly and looked around, making sure you were alone, then he forced you towards the wall, making you gasp when your back hit the cold stone surface with a thud. He was all over you and lifted your hands up over your head and attacked you with deep lingering kisses and groaned softly in your ear.

"You're making me so fucking horny" he moaned in your mouth, running his hands eagerly over your lithe frame. "I wanna fuck you now" 

He turned you around and lifted your dress over your butt, desperately squeezing your skin and kneading your soft flesh. "I need you"

He gave himself a few strokes then entered you with a hard thrust and you cried out, Tim set a frantic pace, apparantly needing the fast release as much as you did. And while he thrust hard into you, he reached down and massaged your clit and you panted, coming almost immediately. Your eyes slipped close and knees buckling in rhythm with your orgasmic contractions.  
Tim was close and he bit down on your neck to stifle the sound of his own climax.

"Oh fuck!" he panted and came to a halt.

As reality set in you both started laughing quietly and Tim gave your shoulder a quick squeeze as he pulled out. You both looked a mess and felt exhausted.

"Wanna go home?" He asked, straightening his shirt and running his hand through his hair in an attempt to fix the mess you made.

You couldn't think of anything you wanted more than to go home with the man you loved, take a shower together and slip under the covers.  
It had been an eventful evening.


End file.
